onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomamushi
| first = Chapter 809 | affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Guardians | occupation = Ruler; Guardian of the Whale Forest | jva = }} Master Nekomamushi is a feline mink and the guardian of the Whale Forest on Zou, dubbed the "Ruler of Night". He rules over the Mokomo Dukedom during the night hours, from 6:00 PM to 6:00 AM. For some reason, Pedro states that the world was waiting for him and Inuarashi and so they must not be allowed to die. Appearance Nekomamushi is a large feline mink with sharp teeth, claws, and a very thick striped tail. He has wild, bushy hair resembling a lion's mane running around his neck and down his back, and has a scar running from the right side of his forehead down to his cheek. His outfit consists of a large robe with circle designs on it, a haramaki around his waist, sandals, and light colored pants and shirt. In addition, he smokes with a pipe. During his fight against Jack, he lost his left arm. Personality Nekomamushi is the other ruler of the Mokomo Dukedom, alongside Duke Inuarashi, and takes great pride in it by proclaiming the country to be his when the night comes during his first encounter with Jack. Unlike his former friend Inuarashi, Nekomamushi is aggressive and merciless. Inuarashi has described him as an "obstinate and stubborn imbecile", comparing him to Jack himself. Nekomamushi can be stubborn even when not angry, as he kept violating Chopper's orders to recuperate in order to have fun. He does not like to be ordered around, as shown when he stated that he went to bed of his own volition rather than on Chopper's orders, and describes himself as a "freedom-loving man". Despite his bravado, he is shown to be afraid of needles. He took care of Bepo and the other Heart Pirates when they arrived on Zou, indicating a welcoming personality.. He does not expect guests to help him defend Zou. However, he does not look kindly upon intruders, going so far as to devour them if he ever sees one. Just like a cat, he likes to lick his paws , play with balls and cat toys, and eat catnip. Unlike most cats, however, he loves taking baths. Like many characters, he has a unique laugh which begins with "Goro" and continues with "nya" (Goronyanya). Relationships Allies Heart Pirates Nekomamushi took the Heart Pirates under his wing as even though they were pirates, Bepo is a native of Zou. He did not expect them to help fight Jack, but Bepo insisted on defending his home, which made Nekomamushi smile. Pekoms As with Bepo, Nekomamushi cares for pirate Mink Pekoms. He gave Capone Bege a threatening look when confronting him in regards to Pekoms being heavily injured from gunshot wounds, even standing forward despite his own injuries. Straw Hat Pirates Like the rest of the Mink Tribe, Nekomamushi is very grateful to the Straw Hats for saving them. However, he has a tendency to ignore Chopper's orders for him to recuperate due to them restricting his freedom. Enemies Jack Upon night falling, Nekomamushi was immediately aware of Jack's invasion. He wasted no time in rushing to the scene and immediately attacking the pirate. When Jack destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom with poison gas and crucified Nekomamushi, he swore to never forget Jack's face even in death and that his malice would follow the pirate until death. Other Inuarashi Though they were once friends, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi are currently on very bad terms with each other. Because of this, they avoid meeting face-to-face. Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Whale Forest Guardians, he has authority over the forest's inhabitants. During night time, he also becomes the main authority figure of the Mokomo Dukedom. His fighting ability is said to be equal to his daytime counterpart and former friend Inuarashi. Indeed, both were shown to be able to fight on even footing with one of a Yonko's three strongest subordinates for an extended period of time, further proving their combat abilities. His presence alone is enough to make Sanji feel confident of leaving his comrades to his protection from the Firetank Pirates, while Capone Bege feels wary of facing him face-on, despite the clear injuries that Nekomamushi has. Nekomamushi possesses incredible physical strength, as he was able to flip Jack over in his mammoth form. He is also extremely fast, as he was able to travel from the Whale Forest to Kurau City in a matter of seconds. Like most of the minks, he is capable of using Electro. Weapons Nekomamushi wields a staff which has a fire-shaped trident on each end. History Past In the past, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were friends and sailed together, at one point meeting Shanks before he was a Yonko. For unknown reasons, they came to hate each other and decided that Inuarashi would rule Zou during the day and Nekomamushi would rule during the night. When Bepo and the Heart Pirates arrived, Nekomamushi took them under his care because even though Bepo is a pirate, he is still a native of the island. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom, Nekomamushi arrived to challenge Jack when dusk arrived, flipping him over and forcing him to revert to human form. Nekomamushi also told Bepo that he did not mind if he and his crew choose not to fight, but the Heart Pirates were willing to help. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi taking turns fighting against Jack. Even though the Mink Tribe had the upper hand, they could not defeat Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and used one of Caesar's poison gas weapons. With the Mink Tribe rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them, including Nekomamushi and Inuarashi. During the torture, Jack cut off Nekomamushi's left arm. The torture ceased when Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing Jack to leave Zou in order to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates. After Sanji's group arrived, they forced the Beasts Pirates to retreat and Caesar to neutralize the poison gas. The Mink Tribe was saved when Sanji's group tended to the wounded. While Capone Bege was dealing with Sanji inside his body, Nekomamushi confronted Bege for harming Pekoms, prompting him to flee with Sanji and Caesar. Nekomamushi then asked Wanda and Carrot to keep quiet about the incident as that was what Nami and her friends wanted. He also decided to look after Pekoms. Zou Arc After Luffy and his group arrived at Zou, Chopper went to check up on Nekomamushi after visiting Inuarashi. When Chopper found Nekomamushi in the bath eating lasagna, he berated the feline mink for ignoring his medical instructions, telling him that he was not allowed to take baths, as his wounds would reopen, and was supposed to eat light foods. Nekomamushi replied that he loved freedom as he walked out of the bath, and Chopper yelled at him for ignoring his orders. Nekomamushi then gave Usopp and Robin a hug when they arrived, thanking them for saving his tribe and promising them to repay them one day. Once he saw a bouncing ball, he tried to play with it, causing further injury to himself. Nekomamushi ended up in bed, which he claimed was because he wanted to be. He told Robin to grab a foxtail, playing with it as Chopper gave him his injection. Nekomamushi claimed that he felt better already, but Chopper smacked him and told him to lie down. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates **Nekomamushi vs. Jack (multiple times) Trivia *"Neko Mamushi", although not written in kanji, means "Cat Viper", which the VIZ translation used as a title, under the impression that his real name had not yet been revealed. The title of "Master" was added on later. *Brook's voice actor, Chō, made-up a song about "going off to meet the Cat Viper." It impressed Oda enough that he decided to integrate Cat Viper into the manga, as well as the song itself. *His relationship with Inuarashi seems to be based on the idea that a cat and a dog cannot get along well with each other, evidenced by their rocky relationship. *His design is similar to the Cheshire Cat from Lewis Carroll's ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland''. *His love of lasagne and carefree attitude is similar to the comic strip character Garfield, created by Jim Davis. References Site Navigation it:Nekomamushi Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Smokers Category:Amputees Category:Zou Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Guardians